1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table type baseball playing table structure, and more particularly to a table type baseball playing table structure including a ball batting assembly that may bat the ball, and a ball ejection assembly that may eject the ball, so that one of two players may serve as the batter and the other may serve as the pitcher, thereby achieving the amusement effect of playing the baseball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The baseball game usually needs many people to participate, and a large field to play. Thus, it is necessary to find a large field to play the baseball. In addition, the baseball game cannot play due to fewer players.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table type baseball playing table structure including a ball batting assembly that may bat the ball, and a ball ejection assembly that may eject the ball, so that one of two players may serve as the batter and the other may serve as the pitcher, thereby achieving the amusement effect of playing the baseball.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a table type baseball playing table structure, comprising a table, a ball batting assembly, and a ball ejection assembly, wherein:
the ball batting assembly includes a handle, a pull rod, a fixing seat, a shaft, and a bat;
the handle has a front end provided with a protruding post, and multiple positioning heads enclosed around the protruding post;
the pull rod has a rear end formed with a receiving recess for insertion and combination of the protruding post of the handle, and multiple positioning recesses enclosed around the receiving recess for insertion and combination of the positioning heads of the handle, the pull rod has a periphery provided with two radially opposite protruding bars, and has a mediate section provided with a serrated face;
the fixing seat has two side walls each formed with a through hole for passage of the pull rod, the through hole of each of the two side walls of the fixing seat is formed with two radially opposite locking cavities for passage of the two radially opposite protruding bars of the pull rod;
the shaft has a lower end provided with an annular gear face meshing with the serrated face of the pull rod, and an upper end provided with a polygonal post; and
the bat has a distal end formed with a polygonal receiving recess for securing the polygonal post of the shaft;
the ball ejection assembly includes a ball ejection handle, a face plate fixing seat, a ball striking rod, a ball ejection tube, and a spring;
the ball ejection handle is formed with a channel for receiving the ball striking rod;
the face plate fixing seat is secured on an outer side face of the table, and is formed with a passage tube for passage of the ball striking rod;
the ball striking rod has a rear end secured in the channel of the ball ejection handle, and a front end provided with a protruding eccentric post;
the ball ejection tube is mounted in the table and has a first end in which the ball striking rod is movably mounted and a second end connected to a top face of the table; and
the spring is mounted on the ball striking rod, and is biased between the face plate fixing seat and the ball striking rod.